Smile
by Axelrocks
Summary: Daryl gets Carol a smiley face pillow. Pure fluff.


**This idea came to me as I watched my mom and sister stuff several smiley face pillows today. It's totally random, but I like it. Lately, writing has been very difficult for me, but then I wrote this in like fifteen minutes. It's pure fluff and I am not ashamed. Hopefully, some of you will like this!**

* * *

"What's this?" Carol's brows furrowed at the soft object in her hands.

"It's a pillow." Daryl rolled his eyes from where he stood leaning against the doorway to Carol's cell. He had just returned from a run with Glenn, where they had raided a child's store in a small town several miles away.

"I know what it is, Daryl," Carol said, slightly annoyed. She couldn't help but feel like she was getting made fun of or something. "But why," she flipped the pillow to face him. "does it have a large smiley face on the front?"

Daryl shrugged. "Thought you'd like it. We found a whole bunch for the kids and I snagged one to give to you."

"I have enough pillows. I don't need another one."

"Yeah," Daryl replied. "But do you have any with smiley faces on them?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at Carol. The moment he had seen the pillows wrapped in plastic, he knew that he had to get one for Carol. If only to make her wonder why the hell he got it for her.

Carol narrowed her eyes and stood up, the pillow still clutched in her hands. "Are you saying I need to smile more, Daryl Dixon?"

"Well, you do look mighty pretty when you smile, so... I guess I am." The smirk remained on his face and he continued to stare Carol down. This wasn't how he thought the conversation would go, but he figured that all the times she teased him, he'd finally pay her back.

Carol blushed and fiddled with the several tied ends of the bright yellow pillow. Looking at the crudely drawn smiley face did bring a smile to her face. It was obviously a child's pillow. It was just a square and would probably barely hold her head.

She was startled when a rough, calloused hand cupped her cheek and tilted her face up. The smirk on Daryl's face was replaced with a genuine smile, which caused his eyes to crinkle at the edges. He was absolutely beautiful.

"I hope you got yourself a pillow, too," she said, never averting her gaze from his. "Because you need to smile more often, as well." Carol would make it her life goal to make him smile more often, now.

"Don't need a pillow when I got you to look at." Daryl didn't know where all this bravery and confidence was coming from, but he was going to run with it. All these months of dancing around one another and finally, he was going to do something about it.

Carol gasped when Daryl wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. The pillow fell to their feet and she didn't care. She was lost in the ocean of Daryl's blue eyes. He was so close, now, that she could see the ring of indigo surrounding each pupil.

Daryl felt Carol's breath on his face and he knew that he had to kiss her. He leaned closer, their lips were about to brush...

"Carol? Can I come in?"

Daryl groaned when Beth Greene's voice floated through the curtain to them. Normally, her voice was soft and sweet, now it sounded like someone was scratching their nails down a chalkboard. This was not the time for a chat with Carol.

"Carol?" The curtain rustled and Daryl saw a dainty hand grip the fabric, ready to push the barrier aside.

"Beth Green, if you open that damn curtain, I swear I will come out there and kick your ass," he growled, not caring if the girl pissed herself in fright.

Carol leaned her forehead on his chest and chuckled softly when Beth's hand disappeared from the curtain and she squeaked in fear.

"Sorry! I'll just come back later. Sorry!" They both listened to the girl's retreating footsteps.

"You know, she's probably going to tell her father." Carol laughed.

"So," Daryl scoffed. "What's the old man goin' to do to me? Besides, you were busy and doesn't she know it ain't polite to interrupt people?"

Carol's eyes sparkled, coyly. "And what exactly was she interrupting?"

Instead of verbally answering, Daryl closed the gap between them and finally, sealed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Maybe I should just write short fluffy one shots from now on since this one was so easy to write lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
